


In Over Her Head

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka doesn't want to admit that Camilla might be more than she can handle, but that's exactly what Camilla wants. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Over Her Head

Hinoka could not have been nervous as she sat on the bed, looking in concern at Camilla, who almost seemed too confident for her own good about being naked, about the rigid cock between her legs standing at full, intimidating height. It didn't help that the lilac-haired princess had seemingly sank down far enough into her teasing that an acceptable seeming thing to ask the nervous redhead was, "Like what you see?"

"Yes," Hinoka replied shakily. Camilla knew it, and had been out to make her squirm, and oh fuck was it working. The Hoshidan knew she had only herself to blame; she had accepted Camilla come-ons, and there had been ample time to pull away, numerous warnings that Camilla had infinitely more experience than the virginal princess did, but she could not help herself. That same pigheaded 'boldness' was now backfiring in ways she could never have expected as she reached her hand forward, realizing that there was more penis in front of her than she was even remotely ready to handle, but not the kind of person to pull back in worry. She did want Camilla, and this challenge could not be something she let get in her way.

Fingers curled around Camilla's shaft, which ached in excitement. Hinoka's hands were not entirely soft, having spent long enough gripping a spear to give them some hardness, some exciting texture along the oddly soft and smooth skin of Camilla's aching cock. Then, she started out slowly with some gentle strokes, nervously looking toward the buxom princess for confirmation that she was doing well and not completely fucking everything up. But all she got in return was a wry smirk from the woman who was enjoying watching her squirm far too much to enlighten her as to whether or not she was doing a good job.

"You're no help," Hinoka said through gritted teeth as she quickened the pace, trying to use the physical cues of the reactions Camilla couldn't hide behind her smile to try and figure things out better. The throbs, the little squirms in her hips, the way Camilla's breath tightened as her thumb ran further down the seam on the underside of her shaft.

But Camilla was only giving her so much, as she was having a fun time watching the Hoshidan princess stumble her way through this. "You're a smart girl, aren't you? You can figure it out yourself, come on." She adored Hinoka, but the bold redhead was so much more adorable when she wasn't in control, when her confidence was a little shaken and she was forced to play catch up, stumbling worriedly behind and figuring things out herself, and as she spread her legs, she decided it was best to let her feel her way through this; the journey would be just as enjoyable to Camilla as the fastest orgasms the inexperienced redhead could give her.

Taking it as a personal challenge, Hinoka decided to up the ante entirely. Her hand slid further down the cock in front of her, re-positioning herself down between Camilla's legs and leaning in to press some kisses into the base of her cock head. Her eyes closed as she focused, doing her best to overcome the nerves threatening to undo her. She was in over her head and only getting deeper as she pushed forward, but she couldn't help herself. The thought of stopping now, of giving Camilla the smug satisfaction of stopping and confessing to being utterly clueless on what to do, so she decided to fake it until she could make it. Slithering her tongue sloppily and inexperience screaming in every motion of her body, she started to give her very first blowjob, and oh what a nervous one it was.

Camilla wouldn't admit it, of course, but Hinoka's adorable, fitful squirming and the way her body seemed poised for nervousness and worry was almost as good as the way she touched her. It was a delight to watch her at work, to see her doing her best and yet so utterly out of her element. Especially as Hinoka put her lips around her shaft and sank down, taking more and more into her lips and trying while mostly failing utterly to get on top of things. Admittedly, even the inexperienced and uncertain blowjob was rather nice thanks to the wet embrace of her hot mouth, the added factor of the tongue pushing firmly against her shaft to provide an absolute dream of sensation.

Hinoka felt driven mad as she looked up at the Nohrian princess; Camilla was almost impossible to get a read on. Even with her lips around her shaft and her eyes wide and bright, the steady bobbing back and forth of her head not quite fitting into the same rhythm of her hand stroking along the lower half of Camilla's cock. She wanted everything to be in sync, but such fluidity seemed utterly beyond her reach, which drove Hinoka mad. She had been getting on so well with Corrin's other "big sister", the two finding quite a lot in common despite their very different lives and origins, and it had flourished into something romantic, but now all of those feelings turned into frustration as Camilla lay back, content with letting her struggle and squirm, doing everything but going easy on her and giving her the soft time she deserved. It was frustration beyond her wildest beliefs, a fierce sensation bubbling aggressively within her. She was being played, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop.

"Oh darling, you're doing wonderfully," Camilla purred, and Hinoka thought she was being fucked with again, right up until she felt the lilac princess cum in her mouth. The redhead gasped and pulled back in shock as intense, salty flavour assailed her taste buds, the viscous and gooey texture making her reel back. It was as nasty a surprise as they came, not entirely unpleasant but certainly not the kind of thing that felt delightful when snuck up on her, and it only worsened as the thick strands of cum that still had to be let loose splattered onto her face without warning, leaving her a little soiled and utterly appalled by the situation at hand.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Hinoka gasped, groaning as she wiped her cummy hand off on the bedding, then pulled up one of the throw pillows and did the same there; it was Camilla's bed, so she didn't fully care if it was making a mess or not.

"How delightful," Camilla muttered beneath her bed, watching the brash and tomboyish princess show just how unrefined she often was by rubbing cum on her nice pillow. "And I did tell you that you were doing well. Or did you not believe you were actually making me feel good?'

Hinoka's cheeks blushed at Camilla's remark, at the backhanded swing at her confidence disguise as a compliment. She understood it for what it was, but seeing the full, pouty lips curve into a smile won her over before she could even really complain much about it. Of course, it also rendered her nervously speechless and made her shudder in embarrassment, but that was all for the delight of Camilla, in practice.

"Come here, darling," Camilla said, sitting up and grabbing Hinoka by the shoulders. She brought the scandalized girl inward, sitting her down in her lap, and Hinoka had a fairly good idea of where this was going, grasping her cock and holding it steady as she lined it up with slick pussy. "I promise, this will all feel much less embarrassing once the pleasure starts." She licked her lips as she ran her hands up along Hinoka's lithe body, adoring the slender, lean form of the girl, all light muscle and agility. The hands ran up into her hair, tilting her head back a little as the much taller princess leaned in to lick up her neck, nibble along her chin, and then press hungrily into her lips.

It was obvious what Camilla was doing, that she attempted to gloss over the tease and suck up to her. But fuck it didn't work; Camilla's seductive skills were incredible, much better than they had to be to charm the inexperienced and smitten princess, and soon enough Hinoka was pressing needily into Camilla's lips, rocking nervously back and forth as she teased her drooling slit along the tip of Camilla's cock only long enough to muster up the courage to push down, at which point she took in a sharp breath and did precisely that, bold and courageous about what she was about to do.

"Oh, honey," purred Camilla as she felt the sharp breath sucked against her lips. She was quite a lot bigger than Hinoka may have been ready to take, judging by the incredible tightness of the slick pussy around her aching shaft, which admittedly only relished in the embrace as she helped stretched the girl out a little. "Don't worry, you can handle me, don't worry." She was overly reassuring, still an air of teasing to it, but now she was seeing Hinoka push forward in a way that turned her on, and she didn't want to make too much fun of it, at least relative to how much she just wanted to encourage her onward. Her fingers tightened in Hinoka's hair a little, the other finding her adorable butt, and she guided the princess to start moving, to rock up and down atop her. "The friction will help. Once you get going, it will all feel a lot better."

Hinoka nodded as her bottom lip was bit down on, starting to ride Camilla's lap, trusting the princess on and her supportive words. She had no reason not to believe her, feeling the way her voice purred differently, losing the edge of mockery and smugness that would have otherwise led to remarks about if she really thought she could handle this. Which gave her hope; she believed Camilla, and found immediately that the friction of every little wrinkle and groove and ridge in her pussy dragging along the smooth girlcock proved a delight, helping to weather her worries as steady pleasure began to hit her. It felt good, relieving her of her agony and encouraging her to go further, to move a little faster. "It feels good," she confessed, panting a little as she kept her motion up.

"Of course it does, darling." Camilla licked her lips as she leaned back, bringing Hinoka forward, but not toward her lips. Instead, she guided the needy lips down toward her full breasts, particularly to one of her round, hardened nipples. She knew she wouldn't have to ask, and in the heat of the moment, Hinoka wrapped her lips around the nipple and began to suck on her tits, which drew husky, amazing noises from Camilla's lips. She was so needy, so excited, and the combination of Hinoka's slick pussy around her aching shaft and the sudden sensation of lips on her breast left her in paradise, thrown off of her game and losing some of the taunting luster of her experience, but for the sake of something more passionate and intimate, which suited her just fine.

Hinoka rode her lover hard, moaning into the breast as their first time together proved itself a memorable one. She was a little suspect about how quickly Camilla had brought her down to one of her breasts like that, but not suspect enough to stop, especially not when they were such lovely breasts, and as odd as the near immediate request to suck on them may have been, it was too hot not to. She stared up at Camilla, hands running up the sides of the buxom princess as she pushed forward. It was more fun than she could have expected to move atop her, especially as her hips gained a sultry sway and she began to find her pace. Excitement swelled as she found her footing, becoming better and better at what she was supposed to be doing with each passing moment. She felt amazing, and the promise of further sensation lay so close within her grasp that it drove her faster and faster.

Any discomfort was a distant memory now, which both women appreciated greatly, writhing shamelessly on the bed as Hinoka found her stride, Camilla able to drop her teasing now and just enjoy the redhead's incredible body without hesitation or shame. It felt amazing, and she wanted to get as much of it as possible, a long night ahead of them if Hinoka could ensure it, and oh how she hoped that she could.

It didn't take much longer. In fact, it came down fiercely upon her much faster than Hinoka could have expected, her orgasm tearing through her hard enough that her spine arched back, lips pulled from the nipple as she shuddered, gasping and thrashing atop Camilla as her orgasm shuddered its way through her body. The mad, orgasmic dancing atop Camilla helped bring the Nohrian to release in turn, the two of them gasping out in simultaneous glee as her cock twitched within the slick, tight embrace and spewed another hefty load of cum deep into her. It made Hinoka tremble and whine, a sudden moment of motion followed by stiffness and then finally, as she flopped down onto her buxom lover, limpness.

"You did well," Camilla cooed, toying with some of the short red hairs along her fingers as she smiled, looking down at Hinoka, shivering and breathless as she lay atop her. She still lay on her cock, which had not softened even a little as it remained within the tight warmth of her pussy, but she was more than willing to wait patiently for Hinoka to come back to life again.

"Thank you," Hinoka said, cheeks a little pink as she looked up adoringly at the lovely Nohrian. She would never have been expecting such a night from her, but it had been great. "I really enjoyed it."

"And soon, you'll be ready for more."

"There's more?" Hinoka gasped, eyebrows raised and jaw dropped; the prospect of it blew her mind.

"Of course, my dear. We have so many hours of night left, don't we?


End file.
